beauty and the heartless
by elspoek1
Summary: sora93kairi and i write a story about Sokai. Sora is stuck in anti-form and keeps watching Kairi. He loves her but when she sees him, she's scared. Sora would do anything to turn normal again
1. Chapter 1

it's been a year now since Sora turned into his anti-form and never turned back.

he looked like a monster his eyes had a golden light coming from it, and his body was all black.

he ran towards the beach to look from a distance over the sea, trying not letting anyone to notice him.

If anybody saw him, the whole beach will scream in terror.

Suddenly he noticed two girls walking over the beach.

He remembered the brown haired girl.

It was his sister, although she had always thought he was dead.

Her name was Selphie.

When he looked at the other girl, his heart started to beat faster.

He didn't knew the girl, but he did knew one thing when he saw her.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

He wanted to know her name so badly.

But all he could do was stare at her perfectly feminine body.

He slowly walked closer not wanting to let anyone know about his presence.

Suddenly he heard Selphie talking to the girl.

'she really has a loud voice' Sora thought.

The girl just nodded at her the whole time.

'She looks so … lonely and sad. Maybe something happened to her.'

"hey, Kairi? Are you even listening?" Selphie seemed to be talking to the girl.

'Kairi? The beauty's name is Kairi. Beautiful name. Sora and Kairi.' Sora started to slow down his anger he always wore since he's trapped in anti-form.

In fact, this was the first time in this whole year he ever felt happy again.

He couldn't blush off course because he was all black but if he wasn't he knew his whole face would be as red as a tomato.

"Kairi?" Selphie began again.

When he came a little bit closer almost in danger zone he could hear the girl's angelic voice saying, "I got the feeling someone is looking at us."

Sora quickly ran back to the save zone where nobody could see him.

Selphie turned around to see nobody.

"you must've imagined it. you need to drink something." She said while holding out a cold drink.

Kairi took it and said, "thank you."

Sora was amazed over the girl.

Her beautiful crimson hair that hanged till her shoulder.

Her beautiful purple-blue eyes that told beautiful stories.

Her cherry lips he definitely wanted to capture and enjoy the taste of it.

She was beautiful.

But apparently he wasn't the only one who thought that.

A guy with silver hair came walking her way and hugged her from behind to surprise her.

The girl screamed but when she saw who it was, she laughed.

"Riku! You scared me!" she said nervously.

"I'm sorry." Riku said while laughing.

'Riku? You'll be dead if you're her boyfriend.' Sora said while looking at him with anger.

Selphie looked a bit angry when Riku did that.

"don't you have a girlfriend?" she said bitterly.

Riku moved her way and said, "yes I do."

He kissed Selphie on her lips and hugged her.

Sora's brotherly instinct started to grow now and thought, 'KEEP YOUR HAND AWAY FROM MY SISTER!'

It was as if Sora had been thinking aloud because when he thought so Riku backed away from Selphie.

Kairi seemed to look uncomfortable and looked lonely again.

It started to be dark and the three teenagers went back home.

Sora followed them not losing his gaze from Kairi.

When Selphie had entered her home Kairi entered the house next to Selphie's.

Riku kept walking forward though.

Sora noticed the big tree between the house's.

He climbed into the tree noticing that the window's that pointed towards the tree were of Selphie's room and the other side was Kairi's room.

It was really dark so when Sora had his eyes closed, nobody could see him.

'I wished that I was normal again. Then I could live a normal live again. And maybe with Kairi by my side.' He sighed and then noticed Kairi entered her room.

He looked while trying to hide his eyes.

She walked towards the bathroom and came out a few minutes afterwards.

Her make-up has been removed but she still looked beautiful.

She gathered her pyjama and then took of her shirt still standing there with her bra.

Sora got shocked and almost fell down the three.

Kairi heard some noise outside and looked out of the window.

Sora closed his eyes and after a while he started to peek if she already let it go.

And she did.

Although Sora was disappointed about the fact that he missed the part where she took of her bra, he could still see her beautiful face.

She walked over to a table and started writing something down in a small purple with pink book.

'that must be her diary' Sora thought.

'all her memories, feelings and secrets in one book. If I could read that, I can find out if she has a boyfriend or not.'

Suddenly a window opened behind him.

He closed his eyes again hearing Selphie shout out, "hey Kairi!"

He heard the other window open as well.

"hey, Selph."

"you know. It's been exactly 1 year now, since my brother disappeared." Selphie said a bit sad.

"I didn't knew you had a brother." Kairi said.

"his name is, or was, Sora. Everybody tells me he's dead. But I know he isn't."

'they're talking about me?'

"I'm sorry. how did your brother look like?"

"he had brown hair like me only his was al spiky, and he had ocean blue eyes. He was a fighter. If he didn't existed, everybody would've been dead by now."

"wow, he must've been really strong."

'Selphie, please go on, your conversation really helps.'

But it seemed to be some kinda tease for a little sister to say, "but let's not talk about Sora anymore. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just writing in my dairy again." She said.

"oh well, I really need to sleep now. It's already half past eleven you know."

"oh good night Selph."

"goodnight Kai." Both their windows closed.

Sora opened his eyes again finding Selphie's window to be covered now and Kairi was heading towards her diary again.

KHKHKH

Kairi's window was now covered but Sora saw her window was a bit open.

He bend the tree so he could reach over to the window.

He could slowly open it up.

He quietly sneaked inside the room finding Kairi fast asleep.

He smiled a bit and headed towards her desk.

He looked at her diary and then started to hesitate a bit.

'shall I read it? or not?'


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n this part is writen by my friend** sora93kairi **you should check out her chanel as well. she's trying to put her own fanfiction now on you can already read her stories on )

Sora softly sighed and opened the book. He flipped through the pages until  
>he found and entry labeled 'I saw a scary shadow man' Sora's yellow eyes widened<br>as he read the entry.

entry:

Dear diary,

Today I saw an extremely scary shadow man. I'm still shivering with fear! I  
>never thought someone could look like that. His eyes were glowing yellow and<br>his skin and hair was all black. No color except his eyes. His hair was spiked  
>and he looked as though he was my age. I wonder if he has always been a beast.<br>I now wanna know what his name was but I'm too scared to even describe him  
>with my voice.<p>

I found out Selphie has a lost brother names Sora. He had spiked hair like that  
>shadow I saw. I'm curious if that shadow was him or not now.<p>

Your writer,  
>Kairi.<p>

Sora closed the diary and heard Kairi stir in her bed. He darted out her window  
>with the speed he gained when becoming anti-form. He darted into Selphie's room<br>through the open window. He slid down by the wall and sighed. 'My room's just across  
>the hall now.' He thought. Selphie jumped out of bed turning the lights on and stared<br>at Sora. She let out a blood-curdling scream but Sora put his black as night hand  
>over her mouth.<p>

Kairi seemed to hear the scream and yelled out her window "Selph are you alright!"  
>"Don't tell her you've seen me. If you do I'll never tell you how I know you Selphie."<br>Sora said silently and she nodded. He released her and hid by the wall again.

"Yeah Kairi?"Selphie said across the windows."Did you scream?"Kairi asked with  
>concern. Selphie shivered in fright again as she said "Oh I just saw a shadow ma...<br>...I mean giant spider. It scared me and I screamed. Sorry to worry you."

Sora nodded when she looked at him."Well I'll tell you a little more about my  
>brother later."Selphie said. Kairi giggled and said "I'm sorry to say but your<br>bro sounds like a hunk. I wish I could meet him. No guy has EVER been as cool  
>sounding as your brother. Well meet me at the beach or on the road and we<br>walk together."

Selphie giggled and said "Yeah sure. I need to tidy up a little first. Meet you  
>on the street. "Kairi giggled more and closed her window.<p>

Selphie closed her window and turned to Sora. "How do you know me I need answers  
>mister."<p>

Sora let out a slight laugh that sounded kinda evil."Oh come now. You don't know  
>your own brother?"Selphie gasped and said "S-Sora?"He nodded with a slight grin that<br>was hidden by the darkness covering his body."I-I mean...Sora I always wondered what  
>happened to you. What will Kairi think. I gatta tell her!"<p>

Sora panicked and yelled as softly as he could "No! You can't! I must be thought dead  
>by all but you sis. I'll watch you guys from afar and help if it's needed. Might be<br>part heatless now but I still have a nack for saving the day." Selphie giggled and  
>said "It's a deal." They shook hands and Sora stayed out of sight as he secretly<br>followed to the beach. Selphie knew but would Kairi ever feel the same as Sora did  
>for her? Did he love her or is it just a slight crush?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Selphie waited outside in front of a cave for Kairi, knowing Sora was somewhere in his save-zone.

She had a picture of Sora with her because she promised Kairi to talk some more about her brother, and she promised Sora to help him.

Kairi walked out of the cave and said, "I'm ready."

"good. Do you want to hear about my brother now?" Selphie asked.

"yeah, I'd love to." She said.

They walked a little bit towards Sora's save-zone so he could hear Kairi talk as well.

Sora still remembered what Selphie told him last night.

*flashback*

"so, you want a good impression on Kairi?" Selphie asked.

Sora have a nod, "well, yeah."

Selphie giggled a bit and then said, "okay, I'll try something. But then you need to stay in the shadow's so nobody can see you. And you need to close your eyes. Got it?"

"got it." Sora smiled and gave Selphie a hug, "thank you."

*end flashback*

Sora saw how Selphie handed over a picture of him.

"wow, he looks really handsome." Kairi said.

Sora's heart started to beat faster and faster.

"he has amazing eyes! He seems really strong."

'calm down Sora, this is not good for your heart. And it's not that you already love her, right? Hm, maybe Yen-sid or king Mickey can help me off of this spell.' Sora thought.

The rest of the day for the two girls was spent with laughter and talking about Sora.

When the two girls walked home again, Selphie let Sora inside her room again trough her window.

"hey Sis, I thought that maybe Yen-cid or king Mickey can help me of off this spell." Sora said.

"to be honest Sora, I have no idea who they are. But I didn't knew, you knew a king. Is he handsome?" Selphie asked.

"he's a mouse."

"never mind then. Do you know where they are?"

"well, yeah but I need to fly there. Do you know someone with a gummi ship?"

"Riku has one."

"your boyfriend." Selphie gave a nod.

KHKHKH

Riku sat in his room when he heard his doorbell rang.

He opened his door and saw Selphie with behind her a shadow man.

"Selphie, don't move. There is something standing behind you."

Selphie gave a nod and said, "that's my brother, I'll explain later. Can we borrow your gummi ship?"

Riku was quiet for a while and then asked, "wha? Your brother? I thought your brother was dead?"

"apparently not." She said while smiling bright.

KHKHKH

The three landed near the castle master Yen-cid should be at.

Selphie happily stepped out of the gummi ship while calling with Kairi, "I'm sorry, Kai, but I can't come out today because … I'm busy, doing something."

Riku wanted to step out as well but Sora stopped him, "it's better that you don't tough m sister when I'm around okay?"

Riku, who was still a bit surprised nodded slowly and walked outside the ship, being followed by Sora.

KHKHKH

The three people walked inside the room where master Yen-cid was looking outside the window.

King Mickey, who stood next to him, turned around and said, "heartless!"

Yen-cid turned around and said, "ah, Sora. I knew you would've come sooner or later."

Riku and Selphie just stood there, while Sora walked a few steps forward to master Yen-cid and King Mickey.

"Sora? But master, Sora died. Remember?" king Mickey said.

"but I'm not, your majesty." Sora said.

King Mickey looked shocked and walked a few rounds around Sora.

Then he stepped away and asked, "what happened?"

"well, I turned into anti-form and then someone put a spell on me, so I can't turn back anymore. I just want to know how I can turn back into my normal self again. Master Yen-cid, I'm sure you must know something."

Master Yen-cid thought for a while and then said, "there is only one way. We had this before once."

"what is it?" Sora asked.

"… you need to find your true love."

"… is that it?" Sora asked.

"no. when you found her, you need to kiss her."

"KISS HER! How can I let somebody kiss me? I look like a monster. Nobody would like to be kissed by me." Sora was beginning to get angry.

"well, I'm not a love doctor."

"who is my true love anyway?"

"you've been looking at her yesterday night."

Sora thought and then Kairi popped up in his mind.

'I need to kiss Kairi? In her diary she described me as a scary shadow man, it could never work.'

Selphie gasped for a minute because she knew who he meant.

Riku was still dumbfounded.

Selphie tried not to giggle about it but failed terribly.


	4. Chapter 4

As they were on their way home Selphie explained the plan she had."Just  
>hide in the tree but keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them.<br>Kairi might be scared but I think she'll be looked kinda sad when  
>she saw the picture.I'm thinking she wants to meet you."<p>

"But I don't know much about her how do I kiss atleast it's not like  
>Beast and his rose.I don't have a time really Selphie.I've never felt<br>this way befor."Sora ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Soon they arrived home and Sora jumped out while they were still in the  
>ran until he was to the was pitch black out and he saw Kairi dressing again.<br>He climbed up into the tree making certain to hide his eyes but still see got  
>a nosebleed when he saw he take off her looked away and noticed his blood was<br>seen wiped his blood away and waited for Selphie.

She came up with Riku and Sora's brotherly instincts kicked in Riku grabbed  
>her boobs Sora's eyes turned a darker shade of yellow and yelled"RIKU GET YOUR HANDS<br>OFF MY SISTER!"Kairi seemed to hear and looked out the window seeing the bright yellow  
>glow of Sora's screamed and Selphie turned her head and said"Kairi it's ok!<br>Don't be scared of him!He's harmless!Sora get your butt out of that tree!"

Sora frowned and said"Fine miss priss of my that ryhmes!"Sora laughed a little  
>as he jumped out of the tree landing perfectly on his feet."S-Sora?"Kairi muttered as<br>she came smiled a little but it was hidden by the darkness around  
>eyes widened as she relized he was the shadow man she let a bllod-surtling<br>sream escape her lips.

Selphie sighed and said"Kairi please really is the Sora you that  
>picture was taken years hair has probaly lightened under the drakness and his<br>muscles probaly grew and he's just give him a chance."Kairi was still  
>scared when she ran her finger along his face feeling that his features were only unseen<br>but could be felt.

"Kairi will you give him a chance to be your friend?"Selphie pleeded."I guess I  
>you ever going to be normal again?"She asked Sora who paniced a little and<br>said"I'll explain that some other now let's just focus on being friends and  
>you not getting scared of me."Kairi giggled and said"Fine.I guess I can handle having<br>a heartless as a friend."

"I am NOT a heartless."Sora said playfully."Oh explain the appearance."Kairi  
>was ready for this and said"Simple turned into anti-form.A person put<br>a spell on now I've been like this for a year as that."She looked  
>at him as of thinking what to say next.<p>

Sora chuckled and the 4 teens got talking about life and Selphie Riku and  
>Kairi talked about didn't have much to say so he just sorta sat there and<br>listened to what the others got kinda pissed when they talked about how Selphie  
>and Riku hooked up."'s worried about his little sister."Kairi<br>would totally be blushing if he were still normal."No it's just my brotherly instincts.  
>I don't like the fact they met at a strip were you guys there anyway?"Sora<br>asked.

Selphie blushed and said" Sora.I'll tell you later when Riku goes home."  
>Sora growled a little and yelled"MY SISTER BETTER STILL BE A VIRGIN OR YOU'RE GOOD AS<br>DEAD RIKU HIGHWIND!"Riku got kinda scared looked afraid and said"S-Sora calm  
>down please.I-I know Riku's a p-pervert b-but I don't think he would rape her."<p>

Riku blushed and said" what Kairi said."Sora's eyes began turning red and  
>said through gritted teeth"You better hope I get human again befor I know what happened.<br>It's easy to kill people with this form you works on heartless and nobodies so  
>it'll work on you."<p>

"Ummmm Sora you can stop scaring my friends now.I think Kairi is on the verge of peeing  
>her pants."Selphie said pointing at the terrified 's eyes turned yellow again<br>and he said".Sorry Kairi.I didn't mean to scare know how older brother's  
>like to protect their sisters right."He chuckled shook her head saying<br>"M-My B-Brother never protected me.H-He always tried to k-kill me.A-Axel w-was a h-horrible  
>man."She hugged her knees and rocked back and forth trying to get the image of her brother<br>out of her mind.

" to have brought back scary memories.I really don't help the scary  
>I'm sorry for scaring you that bad."Sora said smiled a bit and said"Sora<br>i-it's fine.I-I just really d-didn't like h-him that much."Sora smiled which could be  
>seen by the little movement on the bottoms of his eyes.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"So-Sora? Where d-do you sleep?" Kairi asked Sora.

"sometimes in the woods. Sometimes on the beach. And sometimes when my mom and dad aren't home in my room."

Sora looked down and then thought, 'I need to hide from my own parents. sounds sad'

"why do you only come when mom and dad are not home?" Selphie asked.

"because my window isn't open. But their window is. It's always open. So when they are gone I climb through their window and sleep in my own bed."

"well… I can open your window every night."

"that would be great."

KHKHKH

The next night the four of them walked to the beach.

It needed to be at night because nobody is there at night.

In other words, nobody can see Sora.

The four of them sat on the sand and then Selphie and Riku decided to go back and get something to eat.

"don't try anything." Sora told Riku.

Riku cave one small nod and quickly ran towards Selphie.

When the two of them were out of sight Kairi started to ask something.

"S-Sora? Yesterday, w-when we first met. What were you doing in the tree?"

Sora froze and then asked, "I was in a tree?"

Kairi gave a nod, "y-yeah right after I was getting dressed I saw you in the… wait a minute! W-were you looking at me!"

"uhm… uhm…"

"you did didn't you! I-I can't believe it!"

Kairi's cheek were now the same color as her hair and she looked furious.

She wanted to walk away but Sora quickly grabbed her hand.

"Kairi! wait! I promise I would never do that again. It was an accident, I didn't knew you were putting of your bra. And I didn't look that long!" then he thought 'actually I did but like hell if I ruin our friendship.'

"… really?" Kairi asked while calming down a bit.

"really."

Kairi sat down again and said, "I'm sorry."

"it's okay, I should be the one to apologize." Sora said.

"but, I screamed at you."

"that's okay."

Kairi looked at Sora for a minute and then hugged him.

'WOA! I didn't really expect this.' Sora thought.

"uhm…"

"what is it?" Kairi asked.

"… it's nothing."Sora said as he pulled Kairi closer, "we are still friends, right?"

"from now on, yeah."

"how do you mean from now on?"

"I-I didn't fully trust you yet, it's not every day that I see a shadow man appearing who wants to be friends."

The both of them laughed and then Selphie and Riku came back.

When Sora looked at Selphie he saw a purple mark on her jaw line.

And a bit of Selphie's lip gloss on Riku's lips.

When Riku saw that Sora noticed, he looked at him wondering what he'll do.

"you have six seconds to run." Sora said.

Riku then gave a nod and ran.

Six seconds later Sora stood up and run after Riku.

Selphie and Kairi giggled about the sight of Riku running as fast as he could and Sora Running just normally.

"Sora! I got cookies!" Selphie said.

Suddenly Sora came to a stop and run towards Selphie.

He grabbed a cookie and sat on the sand and began to eat it like a 4 year old.

Kairi giggled and sat next to him.

"you like your cookie?" Kairi asked.

"don't waste your time Kai, when Sora gets his cookies, nobody can make him talk." Selphie said.

Riku then slowly walked towards them again and then sat next to Selphie.

"you're not going to run after me again, right?" Riku asked.

But again Sora was busy with his cookie.

After Sora was done with his cookie he then looked at Selphie and asked, "how long was I out?"

"about 2 minutes."

"and you still look happy." Kairi added.

Sora laughed and then Riku asked, "so… Sora… you'll forgive me now, right?"

"only if you stay with the rules from now on."

"but he's MY boyfriend. If anyone should be making rules, I should." Selphie said.

"well then, they'll better be good rules."

"oh yeah, they are good."

"don't I got any say in this?" Riku asked.

"no!" Sora said.

"Sora! Off course you do, Riku."

"no he doesn't."

"Kairi, you're the closest one sitting next to him. Slap his head will you?"

"sure!" Kairi said evilly.

"no!" Sora stood up and started to run, Kairi run after him while giggling.

"come here cookie monster!" Kairi said.

Riku suddenly looked really ashamed.

"what's wrong honey?" Selphie asked.

"I can't believe I run away from someone who's now running away from a girl."

"hey! girls can be though you know!"

"yeah, yeah."

They both cuddled and looked at Sora who was running away from Kairi.

Suddenly Sora came to a stop turned around and Kairi fell on him.

Sora hugged her and they both blushed, only it wasn't seen on Sora's face.

Selphie grinned and quickly took a picture with her mobile.

"ohhhh! Looks cute. I need to think of a name for this new couple."

Sora and Kairi looked at her and said, "HEY!"


	6. Chapter 6

so well, normally Breezy (sora93kairi) would write this part but she got other stories to finish so she asked me if i could write it. she told me what should happen in this chapy so i hope she likes it. she didn't told the ending though i just desprerately wanted to put it in XD

* * *

><p>Selphie, Riku, Kairi and Sora decided to go home. Riku and Selphie walked ahead and Sora and Kairi walked somewhere a few miles away from the couple. Sora had made a plan in his mind to take revenge on Riku of what he did to his sister, but he needed help, feminine help.<p>

"hey Kairi? did Riku ever did something mean to you, of which you want to take revenge or something?" Sora asked hopefully.

Kairi thought for a moment and then said, "once on April the first, he had replaced my normal underwear with really sexy ones. I still want to take revenge about that." She had a evil smile on her face and then asked, "why do you ask? You got a plan?"

Sora started to imagine Kairi in the sexy underwear but snapped out of it, "yes I have." He started to whisper his plan in her ear and the two of them laughed really hard, making Riku and Selphie turn around.

"what's so funny?" Riku asked.

The two looked at each other and then Kairi quickly said, "Sora just told me a hilarious joke, didn't you Sora?"

Sora gave a nod and then said, "uh, yes I did."

"how did it go?" Riku asked.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and then Kairi said, "it's just something between me and Sora, right Sora?"

"yeah, if you wanted to hear it, you should've walk with us, isn't that right Kairi?" Sora asked.

Kairi gave a nod and walked past Riku and Selphie with Sora walking next to her.

KHKHKH

Sora and Kairi stood in Kairi's room gathering stuff for Sora's plan. the plan was easy, give Riku a make-over in his sleep and take pictures and make sure them and Selphie where early at his house so he couldn't find out the make-over yet. And since Riku lives alone, there wouldn't be any problem.

Kairi grabbed her make-up and a wig she once put on on Halloween, "now how do we get out of here without my parents noticing?" Kairi asked.

"we grab some of your clothes and lie them down on your bed, easy. Here give me your hand so I can help you out of the window." Sora said. 'wow, I just asked for Kairi's hand.' He thought.

When she was done with her bed she grabbed Sora's hand and slowly sat on the window frame. When she looked down she already knew it was too high for her. Sora seemed to notice this and said, "you know what, I'll go climb down and then you can jump and I'll catch you." He climbed down and said, "okay, you can jump."

Kairi looked down hesitantly. Sora would catch her if she'd jump, so why would she be so nervous. It's not like he'd be distracted by the first the best butterfly or whatever flying around and let her fall. She closed her eyes and let her body slip from the window. She wanted to scream in fear but didn't because her parents or Selphie might hear. She noticed an arm under her legs and another arm around her back. She slowly opened her eyes seeing Sora's dark smile and his yellow glowing eyes looking at her. "I told ya I'd catch you." He said.

It took a while for Kairi to smile to. But she did and she hugged him. Sora still held her in bridal style and then finally let her on her own feet.

"thank you Sora." She said.

"you're acting like I did something really amazing." He said while laughing.

But stopped when he felt Kairi's hand slapping his arm, "you ruined a good moment." She said teasingly.

"I didn't know we had a moment." Sora said while blushing.

"oh stop it, we should go to Riku's."

KHKHKH

When Sora and Kairi reached Riku's house he smiled when he found an open window. They climbed through it and already found a deeply asleep Riku. And then he knew it, he could freely take revenge on Riku without ending up with nothing happened to Riku and munching on a cookie. He smiled knowing this.

Kairi smiled too and put down her makeup suitcase and opened it. She smiled evilly and took out her mascara. She looked at Sora who nodded in order of her to put it on Riku, and she did.

The boy who had no idea of what was going on with his sleeping body sighed in his sleep and then giggled.

"did he just giggled?" Sora whispered. Kairi gave a nod and tried to stop her from laughing. "that's so girlish … no offense. It's just that … well … guy's can do it too but girls do it more often."

Kairi held her hand up in order for Sora to shut up and said, "I get it."

The two finished putting on Riku's makeup and put on his wig with sometimes making Riku yawn. Kairi looked with a gross face at Riku when she noticed a drool rolling down from his mouth. When they were finished they went on a group picture.

After a lot of pictures they decided to go out of the house before bursting into laughter. While in the garden the two of them couldn't stop laughing. They weren't tired yet so decided to go to the beach.

KHKHKH

Kairi let her head rest on Sora's dark shoulder while watching over the sea. Sora was delighted that Kairi couldn't see him blushing because he knew he was blushing like a maniac.

He looked at her hand seeing that his hand was really close to hers. He made his hand move a little and before he knew it, he held her hand.

Kairi was blushing at first starting to feel nervous but that disappeared soon … well the nervous feeling did. She didn't remove her hand like someone else would do when they notice a shadow man holding their hand. She seemed like she liked it. They stayed like that for half an hour until Kairi felt tired.

They walked home together never leaving each other's hand. Sora helped Kairi climb up her window and into her room and said, "wake up early tomorrow, Selphie still needs to see Riku's makeover." Then he let go of her hand and said, "goodnight Kai."

"goodnight Sora." Kairi said.

She seemed to hesitate about something, I wondered about what. I was about to get away from the window and climb down again until I felt something soft against my cheek. That something soft was Kairi's lips. Yeah you heard me, I gained a kiss from Kairi, okay it wasn't on my lips but it seemed to excite me a lot because instead of climbing down the window I just fell down the window.

Kairi looked down worried and asked, "are you okay Sora?"

he stood up again and said, "I'm fine. Goodnight." He was really hurt by the fall but the kiss was a cure for it all. He knew that he'd feel it in the morning, but who cares.

He walked towards the window from his room to find it open. "thank you Selphie." He said knowing all to good that she couldn't hear him. he climbed up and entered his room.

The room was exactly like how he left it. His parents didn't wanted the room to be gone so that they still had something about their son, not knowing that he's alive all along.

Sora lied down on his bed but couldn't sleep about the present he just received and the excitement about Riku's makeover.

"I can't wait till tomorrow." He said in a singing voice.

* * *

><p>i wanna thank everybody who faved or reviewed or read it. and i'm sorry to peaple where i can't reply, it's just that you need to enable some things on your profile.<p>

Sora: breezy! why did you left me!

me: she didn't left you idiot, she'll be back next time. i'll be doing the next chapter too but she'll do the one after that.

Sora: okay ... can i kiss Kairi?

me: no Sora, you can't ... yet ;)


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys, sorry it took a while. i just had a lot to do with school projects and all.

disclamer: breezy and i don't own anything except for the plot

* * *

><p>It was really early when Kairi and Sora woke up to get Selphie to Riku's house.<p>

"why do I need to go? It's 6 in the morning." Selphie said still half sleeping.

"because, Riku has a surprise for you." Kairi said.

Then Selphie fully woke up, "let's go! I love surprises."

Kairi and Sora looked at each other and where on the edge of laughing but kept it in. together they walked towards Riku's house in joy.

Selphie who had a key to Riku's house was walking in the front.

"why don't you open the door, so you can surprise him back?" Sora suggested.

Kairi giggled and then watched how Selphie opened the door.

Sora walked inside Riku's room to make sure the sleepy head was still there and he was. With the makeover still on his face.

Selphie walked inside Riku's room soon after and was followed by Kairi.

Sora and Kairi couldn't help it anymore and laughed as hard as they could. Selphie screamed which makes Riku wake up.

"what are you guys doing in my room?" he asked, not knowing what happened to his face.

Kairi grabbed a mirror out of the bathroom while still laughing and put it in front of Riku's face.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME! WHO DID THIS!"

Sora and Kairi blew a innocent whistle. Riku seemed to get all red and his eyes where looking like they'd explode of the anger in it.

He jumped out of his bed and started to run.

Kairi and Sora ran for their dear lives while Riku ran even faster than the time Sora chased him.

"we can go to my house! My parents aren't home today!" Kairi shouted over to Sora while running.

"okay!" Sora shouted back. He suddenly lifted her up bridal style and run faster, "faster this way." Sora said. he didn't notice the blush that crept up on Kairi's face.

"come here you two!" Riku shouted.

Kairi took out her camera and started filming over Sora's shoulder. Then she grabbed her mobile (with camera in it) and started taking pictures while laughing evilly.

When Sora and Kairi ran into Kairi's home, Kairi quickly locked the door behind them. A laud BANG! Could be heard. "what was that?" Kairi asked.

"I think Riku just reached the door." Sora answered. They both laughed.

"open the door idiots!" Riku screamed.

"come on Sora, let's go to my room so that we won't be hearing that guy's nagging." Kairi joked.

Sora laughed and followed Kairi upstairs.

KHKHKH

Kairi and Sora laughed their butt of while they looked at all the pictures they made. "I just love this one!" Kairi said as she pointed at a picture Sora made of her with thumbs up and a big grin while laying next to Riku and his big makeover. "I'm so going to put that on facebook." She said.

She turned to Sora who seemed to be asleep on her bed. Kairi giggled and kissed his forehead, "sleep tight lazy bum." She joked.

She looked over the pictures again and then saw a picture of her and Sora with big smiles on their faces that just said "mission accomplished!" they half hugged each other, "hmm, correction, this is my favorite." Kairi said as she lay down next to Sora.

KHKHKH

Sora ran around over the beach in his swim trunks. He wasn't anti-form anymore, so he decided to celebrate it with his girlfriend. If he could only find his girlfriend, "KAIRI!" he shouted.

"I'm here!" someone shouted.

Sora followed the voice and then found Kairi, she was in her bikini, "there you are." Sora said as he walked over to Kairi. he kissed her on the lips and then grinned.

Kairi giggled and then said, "you're so damn hot Sora." As she felt his abs sending shivers go up to Sora's spine.

"oh Kairi …. Wait a minute! This is a dream!" Sora suddenly shouted.

Kairi giggled and then kissed his lips, then his cheek and then his forehead. "I love you so so much Sora."

Sora blushed and then began to stammer a bit, "uh oh, well. Uhm. I-I uh, love, ya-you t-to?"

Kairi giggled again and let her head rest on Sora's shoulder, she sighed dreamily and then held his hand.

Sora felt guilty, he knew he was dreaming, but he just never had such a dream before. He was sure not to tell Kairi or Kairi's parents when they'll eventually find out about Sora's appearance. It just made him feel even more disgusted by himself knowing he was sleeping on HER bed.

Sora Turned to dream-Kairi and kissed her on the lips one more time.

Then a flash could be seen, and that was the last part of the dream.

KHKHKH

Sora woke up and looked around. He found Kairi sleeping on his chest. … she didn't really made the situation any better.

"Kairi honey! We're home!" a women's voice could be heard from downstairs. It must've been Kairi's mother.

Sora quickly lied on top of Kairi and grabbed both her shoulders and shook her awake, but much to his despise, she made the wrong sentence, "oh, hey Sora. You suddenly fell asleep on my bed." She giggled cutely, it made him think of his dream.

"Kairi? who are you talking to?" Kairi's father asked as he walked inside her room.

He gulped. He saw a heartless, lying on top of his daughter and holding her down by her shoulders, "WHAT THE-!" he screamed. Sora quickly opened the window and fled.

KHKHKH

"no Dad, you don't have to call the police."Kairi said.

"he attacked you in your sleep, Kairi! he might have done some … things with you. He was touching you Kai, he lied on top of you." Her father said while holding up the phone.

"he didn't do anything Dad! He would never…" Kairi stopped when she saw Sora waving to her from behind the window.

Her dad didn't know it of course, his back was turned to him. "I'm still going to call them."

"NO! uhm. You know what, I'll just stay in my room the whole time and I'll make sure to let the window be closed." Kairi made a fake smile.

Her father thought for a bit and then said, "fine. But if I find him even go near this house, I'll kill him."

Kairi sighed in relief and saw that Sora had left from the window.

KHKHKH

"Sora?" Kairi whispered poking her head out of her window. She had just finished eating dinner. She was up in her room.

"I'm in the tree. I'm sorry I got you into trouble." Sora said.

"it's okay, come on in, my dad isn't here for the night and mom is already asleep, she didn't feel well."

Sora slowly climbed out of the tree and got in Kairi's room, once more.


	8. Chapter 8

this is breezy's chapter! not mine! please red her note!

* * *

><p>Sora sighed and looked at her,"I really am sorry. I never meant to get you<br>into any trouble."

Kairi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest,"Sora. Stop  
>saying sorry. It's not your fault my dad's over protective of me. He<br>just ... well ... I don't know really."

He chuckled,"I remember when my dad used to chase boys away from the  
>house. I used to help him. I used to summon my 2 favorite keyblades<br>and chase them for miles. Selphie hated it. I was so mad when I first  
>became anti and never returned to normal. I couldn't cahse away the<br>guys who went after my sister."

Kairi giggled and layed back on her bed. Sora sat on the side and  
>his black clothes swished slightly. His eyes were calm and he seemed<br>to be in deep thought.

Once it became nearly 11 at night (or 23:00) Sora slinked out the  
>window and into the tree,lounging on a thick branch until morning.<p>

In the morning he yawned and strecthed,'Man,sleeping in a tree isn't  
>the best place. But it's still kinda cool.'<p>

He climbed down spider like with his claws and used his speed to hide  
>quickly when he saw Kairi's dad with a shot gun. His heart raced and he<br>saw Kairi in the backyard alone. he snuck back and saw she was reading  
>a paper and he read a title,'One year anniversery of the Hero of Light's<br>mysterious disapearence.'

He tapped her shoulder and she almost screamed,but he put a hand over  
>her mouth,"It's me Kai."<p>

She looked at him sternly and whispered,"Are you crazy! My dad could've  
>seen you! wait,you wanna read the article about you?"<p>

he rolled his eyes,"Duh. It's about me. I wanna know what they think  
>happened."<p>

She nodded and gave him the paper,"Now go!"

he nodded and vanished in a whisp of ran to his house and  
>went into his room,'thank you Selphie for leaving the window open.'<p>

But Kairi's dad must've seen his blured form,because he went and  
>knocked on the door of the house. Selphie skipped and opened the<br>door,"Hi mister Hikari! What cha need?"

Mister Hikari glanced past her,"Did some kid run in here from my  
>backyard? There was a crazy black shadow man or something in Kairi's<br>room last night."

She cursed Sora in her head and shook her head,"Nope!"

He nodded,"Oh. By the way. Sorry about what day it is. Soras 1  
>year anniversery for his disapearence."<p>

She faked a sigh and nodded,"Yeah ... I sure miss him ..."

She shut the door as he walked away and stomped up the stairs into  
>Sora's room,throwing open the door to find him laying on the black<br>blanklet,blending in except for his eyes.

She looked at him,"Sora. Kairi's dad saw you."

He sighed,"I know Selph. Don't remind me!"

He then started reading the article.

Article:

Famous around the worlds,Sora Strife. His disapearance was tragic.  
>But no body was found. Some beleive he's still living. Others say<br>his body was so damaged that it was only the small puddle of blood  
>in Twilight Town. 3 local teens talked to us about how they knew<br>Sora,and the girl of the group burst into tears at his name.

They told us that he was a cool guy with a cool weapon and a  
>cool life. They also stated that when they saw his blood and<br>nothing else that they were scared out of their minds. We've  
>atached some pictures of him and some of his friends.<p>

There's a concert in the park with CDs of songs he used to  
>sing alot.<p>

*end of article*

He looked at the pictures. There was one of himself when he was  
>14,holding his first keyblade. Then there were pictures from when<br>he was 15 with various people. One with the Twilight Town gang.  
>Once with his sister. One with his adult friends and another with<br>his parents.

There were many more but he threw it down,"People really did  
>care about me?"<p>

Selphie sighed and nodded,"Of course Sora. You saved them and  
>with your personality,how can people NOT care about you? Kairi<br>seems to like you too."

He smirked and looked at her,"Can we go to the concert thing?  
>I have a plan. I wanna sing in hiding. It'd totally freak them<br>out!"

*end chap*

I wanna add note! I'm Breezy! aka sora93kairi. the 2 writer. I  
>had elisa write chap 6 for me cause' i was having some personal<br>probs. I having more. My old friend is cussing me out with any  
>word she can think of. btw,I write this too and I helped with<br>the plot. It wasn't ALL Elisa. So I'd really like it if You  
>guys gave me some credit too.<p>

I read the reveiws. Even on the chapters I wrote,nobody mentions  
>me at all It makes me sad. I've been having emotion break<br>downs and im surprised I was able to write this.

So PLZ don't give ALL credit to Elisa She IS an amazing person  
>and alot of ppl hate me cause' im a 'goth emo freak show' but im<br>still a nice person who's just insecure

I know ppl are just gonna skip this I have a fanfiction  
>account with dif stories,but they're good too. and i KNOW my<br>chaps are screwed up,im fixing them. Them were in the first  
>20 out of my 70+ typed stories. I didnt know you had to<br>space until recently. I hope you like this chap and sorry  
>for my rant. Love~breezy<p> 


End file.
